


New Experiences

by Tzipporrah



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Pack Cuddles, Pararibulitis (Dirk Gently), Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 19:13:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah





	1. Chapter 1

Amanda liked the way the Rowdies made her feel strong. The fact that they waited her out and let her decide to join them on her own terms gave her a sense of rightness. And their decision to name her the Boss shortly after gave her a special thrill she'd never felt before. Sometimes she felt like Wendy watching over the Lost Boys, especially when she had to remind them that she needed to eat real food, and bathing regularly was a thing. Cross and Gripps had complained a little at first, but a sharp look from Martin had set them in line, and he and Vogel seemed to have decided they would follow her off a cliff, if that was what she wanted. She had never been in charge of anyone else, especially being the younger sibling, growing up. At first, it had been a little scary, but the confidence they inspired in her had grown to thrive on its own with no need for further encouragement. She was the Boss, and that was that.  
There was something especially cool about being a part of their inner circle, and being party to the softness the 3 only had for each other. Amanda relished the knowledge that these spiky, leather, anarchistic men were total marshmallows on the inside. The connection of human touch was as much a part of their routine as was smashing things and hollering wildly.  
At some point, she started noticing that it felt different, when Martin touched her, hugged her, or even sat or stood near her, than it did when the other boys did. She wasn't sure what it meant. All she knew was that she liked it.

 

Martin was glad he had snatched the picture of the Drummer from her brother's apartment. The universe had sent it to him, he was sure of it. To them, more likely. She was such a fierce little beast, despite the life she told them she had lived before they had found her. It felt so right to have her with them, now. She completed them, made them more whole. Like when Vogel was brought to them, but somehow different.  
She was so smart. She was always talking about things they had never heard of. He liked to sit very still and watch her when she was at her most animated, while telling stories. Sometimes he counted how many times he saw her dimples appear when she was talking.  
At some point, her scent, or maybe her feelings, or both, changed. He was driving, and he felt it hit him like a pebble to the back of the head. He peeked at her in the rear view mirror, and saw that she was looking at him, but she didn't look different on the outside. Later, he scented it again, heady and sweet, when they were playing around a small fire made of furniture they'd found by a dumpster. He stopped and turned, and there she was, grinning at him. He smirked back and indicated he wanted to dance with her. They turned in sloppy circles, briefly holding hands, and mostly just bouncing around. When they stopped, he tipped his head to one side, wondering what she was thinking. What he was thinking was how delicious she smelled in that moment. He pulled her into a hug, but then Cross joined them, and was shortly followed by Gripps and Vogel, barreling into them like a pair of bowling balls. Amanda's scent returned to the simple, happy, familial scent she had most of the time. Martin wondered if she would want to be alone with him, some time, to talk, or to just be near one another. He wasn't sure how most normal people did that, but he knew that they did. Something in his gut was telling him to watch for some opportunity to steal away with the Drummer, and see what would happen.

 

Was Martin paying special attention to her, lately? He seemed to watch her even more now than he had when they'd first found her. He was so quiet when they weren't destroying something or feeding. He seemed to make a point to sit next to her in the evenings, when before, there had been an informal rotation.  
She could see a gentleness in him that she thought he might not even know he had. Vogel had found a litter of abandoned kittens, at one point, and while the other boys had made silly sounds and played with a couple of the kittens, Martin had noticed the other one shivering, and took to carrying it inside his vest. They later found someone to take the kittens, but the image of the tall, scruffy, mohawked man with a tiny orange kitten peeking out of his vest remained firmly in Amanda's mind.  
One night, they were parked on a cliff, watching the trails of red and white lights of moving cars on the highway far below. Vogel and Cross were standing on top of the van, trying to find constellations, and making up new ones. Gripps was peeing off the cliff, several yards away. Amanda was standing silently, just watching the world turn and listening to time never standing still. Then there was heat at her back and a little cloud of smoke floated over her shoulder. She wanted to turn her head and look, but she was afraid it would scare him away. Instead, she leaned back just a little, and opened her hand at her side. He stepped closer, and took her hand, tossing his cigarette off the cliff with his other one. She drank the warmth he gave off, letting her head fall back against his chest, and pulling his arm around her middle. 

 

That had been the night before they were separated. When Martin wasn't dreaming of violent revenge, he dreamt of the Drummer girl pressing close to his heart and holding his hand tightly. 

Amanda dreamed it too, when she found the time to sleep, while she and Vogle took turns keeping watch between searching for Blackwing. She tried not to think about Martin too hard, and instead focused on the three missing Rowdies as a unit. She was sure the universe would take her and Vogel to them somehow. 

 

 

Martin was so happy to have the family all together again. And Amanda had felt so good, smelled so good, as she hugged him tight when they found each other.  
He noticed at some point, that they had been touching almost all the time, after that. Her feet in his lap, or his hand on her back. He only did what the universe seemed to suggest he should do, but she did whatever she wanted. He hoped she would want to kiss him. 

 

 

Amanda dreamed of Martin touching her, breathing on her neck. When she would turn to look at him or reach to pull him closer, he would be gone, and she would wake up chained, in the cell with her brother.

 

Martin dreamed of burying his face between the Drummer's thighs, discovering all the scents he would find if he could explore her with his tongue. He would wake up with a growl and a painful tightness in his balls. Soon, he would find her and pour everything into her that he had been holding onto and been too shy to offer before they'd been separated so many times.


	2. You're the Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come to a head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this chapter is basically PWP. Don't like, please don't read.  
> I had planned on waiting to find out how things end up in the finale, but I couldn't wait any longer, and I was afraid it would chang the outcome. So...a little canon divergence here, too.

Amanda had borrowed a caravan from someone, or maybe she had threatened them into letting her use it. He didn’t care to ask, because her hips swayed in just such a way in front of him, that he couldn’t care less where they were going. He stopped for a moment and pulled back, encouraging her to put her arms around him.  
“What is it?” she whispered. “Is this not ok? We don’t have to-“  
“No, it ain't that,” he rumbled back. “I just couldn’t wait any longer to kiss you.”  
He did wait, though, for her to stand on tiptoe and bring her lips to his. Then he lifted her off her feet entirely, and kissed back so hard, he thought he’d blow their collective remaining hair off. It had the effect he was hoping for, she melted against him and made a little sound of lusty surrender. Then she bit his lower lip and pulled. His eyes rolled back into his head, and a most hungry growl erupted from his throat. She released his lip and pulled his hand again, the final two yards and up the steps of the funny little trailer house. She was peeling layers off him before he was even in the door, and he slipped his hands under her little brown cloak and his tongue behind her ear simultaneously. Her fingers fumbled slowly with the buckles of his clothing, so he took her briefly limp form out of the brown hooded garment while he could. She redoubled her efforts and his arms and torso were bared in seconds. She stopped and stared at his body, breathing hard and looking like a starving wolf.  
“Shitgoddamn,” she said in a rush “You are so fucking hot, Martin.”  
Then she tore her own t shirt off and chucked it somewhere, and reached for the black sports bra that remained. He wrapped his large hands around her slim waist and bit at her chin before she had the piece of spandex off and joining her shirt. It was his turn to stare, but he didn’t have long, because Amanda yanked his coveralls clean down, with a heavy clink at his feet. The scent of her want permeated the room, flooded his senses, and, gave him a feeling not unlike being drunk. He dipped his head and gave her neck a long swipe of his tongue, and she grabbed him around the waist and yanked him backward. Apparently there was a bed in the direction she had pulled him, but he hadn’t even looked at the interior of the structure even once. She threw him down and peeled off her boots and leggings, then hopped up to straddle him, which made him grunt at the impact.  
“Hold on, Drummer, wait.” He said, holding her hips back. “Let’s not rush this thing. I want to do this right.”  
Her big brown eyes stared down at him in surprise, and he figured she’d thought he would have been the quick and dirty type. Dirty, he was, but he definitely wanted to take it slow. He slid his hands up from her hips to her belly, pausing to brush the tuft of dark curls with his thumb before continuing up, up, to her sweet, soft breasts. Biting his lip with a growl, he forcibly kept his hips from bucking up at her. He made circular motions with his thumbs, over her brown nipples, and watched what it did to her. She rolled her head to one side and licked her lips. He kept rubbing for a minute or two, watching for her to be getting more warmed up. Then he flipped her onto her back and crawled backwards. When he kissed her belly, she dug her fingers into his hair, and her muscles quivered under his lips.  
“Your beard tickles,” she breathed, making him grin and rub his thick facial hair against her skin mercilessly. The squeals he had caused were worth the pause. After a moment, he went back to kissing down her body. She tasted so good, he just had to take a bite. He did so, at her hip bone, and the low moan that exploded from her was not what he had expected. He kept at her hip, utilizing lips and tongue as well as teeth. Her legs fell open and she arched her back, filling his nostrils with the scent of her hot core. He growled into her thigh and worked his mouth against the silken flesh there, traveling inward by agonizing centimeters. Her response was to grab his hair and yank him closer to his target, which made him laugh wickedly.  
“Alright!” he rumbled. “You’re the boss.”  
His wildest dreams had not prepared him for the interactive feast laid before him. He was so careful at first, gently tasting and tracing her folds with the tip of his tongue. When he plunged it between them, she wrapped her legs around his neck, and he hooked his arms around her thighs with a hearty growl. He worked at her clit until she was clawing the back of his head, swearing profusely. Suddenly, she squeezed his head between her thighs and bucked against his face, nearly smothering him as she let out a wordless cry. Then she went limp and lay in beautiful, heavy-lidded ecstasy before him. He drew off a tiny bit of her sensations, just to taste what he had given her. It pulsed through him like nothing he’d ever felt, and he could no longer wait to be inside her.  
“Oh, shit, wait.” Amanda said suddenly, raising up on her elbows. “We don’t have condoms. And I haven’t taken my birth control since we got here.”  
“Ain’t nothin’ to worry about, Drummer,” Martin whispered with a bittersweet smile. “Those shit head scientists sterilized all of us, me and the boys.”  
“Oh.” Her brow furrowed, and her lips made a sort of sad little pout. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s ok, boss.” He said with a crooked smile. “I’m not exactly suited to raising rugrats, anyway.”  
By way of answer, Amanda reached up and grabbed his shoulders, rolling him onto his back again. Her mouth crashed into his with enough teeth to probably draw a little blood, and he kissed her back with fervor. The next thing he knew she had slipped down his shaft so fast he forgot how to breathe. His hands gripping her ass, he arched up and back down, reveling in the absolute slickness of her. So wet and open, he felt like she could swallow him up if she so chose. She squeezed her muscles on the way back up, and he thought he was going to die on the spot. He slipped his hands up her back and pulled himself into a partial sitting position, trying to crush her as close as possible. She kissed his neck and sucked his earlobes around his heavy earrings, all the while riding him into paradise. He felt her slip her hand between them, and start working at her clit as he bucked into her. He opened his eyes and watched her hand, then looked up into her face to see what she would look like when she came. The grip she had on him, from within, started to flutter and pulse, and her head fell hard against his shoulder as she rocked through her orgasm. He just barely held on long enough for her to finish before he roared and burst inside her.

 

Later, floating in the dreamlike bliss of post mind blowing coitus, Amanda traced the grooves of Martin’s muscled chest. She was mesmerized by the contrast between her tan hand and his alabaster pale skin. He vibrated with a low laugh.  
“Now you’re tickling me.”  
She responded by biting his pink nipple.  
“Ah-ah-ah, Drummer girl!” he croaked. “You wanna wake him back up?” he cast his eyes towards his now dormant dick.  
She considered it for a moment, but decided she was too tired and shook her head before laying it back down against his shoulder.  
“Amanda.”  
He never said her actual name. She sat up and looked him in the eye, and he combed hid fingers through her hair.  
“Would it be weird for me to tell you that I love you?” his voice was gravel and his eyes were hopeful. “If it’s weird, I can keep it to myself.”  
“It’s not weird, Martin. Can I say it back?”  
“Only if you mean it, Drummer.”  
“I love you too.”  
He pulled closer for a gentle kiss, and she was just beginning to think maybe she wasn’t too tired after all, when a clatter of certain rowdy male voices started circling the little trailer.  
“It’s just as well, Boss.” Martin growled in her ear. “Better now than if we were right in the middle of it.”  
Amanda nodded against his chest, placed a kiss there, then hopped up and started getting dressed.  
“I forgot to say earlier,” she heard him say from behind her. “You’re goddamned gorgeous, yourself.”

As they were going back down the steps to join the boys, Amanda distinctly heard Martin humming a song she was familiar with. She couldn’t remember the name of it, only that the beginning of the chorus was “Shit god damn.” She punched him in the side, and he laughed and started whistling it.

**Author's Note:**

> The song - https://youtu.be/um2XJBPzSeQ


End file.
